Amour Inaccessible
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Un plateau d'interview, deux invités surprises, une question indiscrète et tout bascule à la fin de l'émission.


Titre : _Amour Inaccessible ( j'ai pas mieux )_  
Couple : _Gakupo x Ritsu_  
Disclamaire : _Aucun personnages nommé plus bas ne m'appartient !_

Note ( inutile ) de l'auteure :  
_Alors Ritsu est un garçon. Mais dans l'histoire personne ne le sais sauf les membre de l'agence Loïd. Et comme je sais jamais vraiment si je doit mettre " il " ou " elle " ... ça varie. Une dernière chose, je me suis peut être relu, mais je suis loin d'être une flèche en orthographe. Donc, je m'excuse des fautes qui restent._

* * *

Dans un studio de Tokyo, tout le personnel était en éffervécence. Dans la soirée devait se tenir une interview de deux représentants de l'agence Loïd. C'était une agence plutôt particulière, divisant ces artistes en catégories en fonction de leurs points forts et de leurs points faibles.

Par exemple les Voyakiloid étaient d'anciens Vocaloid ayant échoués dans le chant mais qui cartonnaient dans le mannequina. Il y avait aussi les Utaloid, des chanteurs à mi-temps et dans cette même catégories une sous-catégorie les Vipperloid. Chanteur à temps complet mais seulement lorsqu'il le pouvait. Et bien sûr, il est impossible de parler de l'agence Loïd sans mentionner son secteur le plus dévellopé et fourni : Vocaloid, des artistes accomplis autant dans le mannequina que dans le chants. Certains décrochaient même des contrats d'acteurs pour des films à gros budjet.

Et c'est sur le plateau de la chaine de prédilection de l'agence Loïd, NND, que ce tiendrait l'interview de deux membres de l'agence le soir même. Le journaliste qui devait interviewer les représentants avait préparé une multitude de questions. Toutes plus farfelues et originals les unes que les autres. De toute façons il n'avait pas trop le choix, il se devait de diversifier au maximum ces questions ne sachant pas qui il questionnerait. Personne dans le studio NND connaissait l'identité des deux susnommés. De temps en temps, Loïd et NND montaient une interview de deux ou trois artistes selectionnés totalement au hasard. La dernière fois ce fut le trios Merli, Aoki Lapis et ALYS. Trois Vocaloid.

Plus tard dans la soirée l'interview débuta, retransmis en directe :

- Bonsoir à tous et à toute. Ce soir, comme une fois tout les deux mois nous acceuillons sur notre plateau deux Loïd mystères. Mais tout d'abord permettez-moi de me présenter ; Izumi Sena, présentareur sur la chaîne Nico Nico Douga.

Le publique salua le présentateur avec enthousiasme, l'acclamant. Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe cartonné grise acier. Le silence se fit.

- Vous comme moi ne connaissons pas l'identité de nos artistes de ce soir. A vraie dire personne ne sait s'ils sont deux ou trois. Mais cette enveloppe nous aportera bien vite une réponse !

Le publique se fit fébrile, attendent impatiement les noms. Certains espérait pouvoir aprecevoir leurs idoles favorites.

- Ce soir nous avons l'honneur de recevoir le duo composé du Vocaloid Kamui Gakupo et de l'Utaloid Namine Ritsu classé Vipperloid !

Le publique applaudis. Et les deux concernés entrèrent en scène. Le Vocaloid était habillé d'un pantalong de ville noir avec pardessus une chemise blanche à manches courtes aux deux premiers boutons défaits, une veste de costume de même couleur que le pantalon posé négligeament sur son épaule gauche. Malgré le costume de ville il paraissait en tenue décontracté.

Ritsu quand à elle, portait une jupe, allant mis-cuisses jusqu'au haut des hanches, mauve tout comme son blazer s'ouvrant jusqu'au milieu de son oppulante poitrine, en-dessous elle avait un simple T-shirt noir.

Les protagonistes s'assirent sur leur siège et le silence reprit place. La lumière qui aparavant couvrait tout le plateau n'éclairait maintenant plus que sont centre, plongeant les spectateurs dans la pénombre.

- Ce soir nous avons un duo pour le moins original. Donc première questions, que l'on doit se poser c'est ; avez-vous déjà collaboré dans une chanson ?

- Non, affirma le mauve.

- Jamais, confirma la orange.

- Et dans un autres domaine ?

- ... La vie de tout les jours compte ? Demanda Ritsu une mine intérrogatif.

- Oui, oui. Après tout nous somme ici pour en aprendre plus sur vous.

- He bien, reprit Gakupo, une fois par semaine j'aide les étudiants ce trouvant dans notre agence dans leurs devoirs de japonnais traditionnel, expliqua-t-il.

- Et au début de chaque vacances nous organisons une petite fête pour remercier le personnel de l'agence qui nous aides pour nos devoirs. Et dans ces soirées ils nous est déjà arrivé de faire des duos improsivés, expliqua Ritsu un sourir aux lèvres.

- Mais aura-t-on un jour le plaisir d'écouter dans nos bacs une chanson en collaboration ? Car cela n'est pas rare que des Utaloid, en particulier les Vipperloid, fassent des duos avec des Vocaloid, demanda Izumi.

- Cela n'est pas impossible, sourit Gakupo. Mademoiselle Namine fait beaucoup de duo avec Kasane Teto ou chante en solo, mais peu de collaboration avec des Vocaloid. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle serait contre, demanda implicitement Gakupo en regardant Ritsu.

- Non, non pas du tout, assura la Veppreloid comme si elle avait été piqué, les joues légèrement rouge.

- Ahah ! Sacrée Ritsu ! Même en pleine interview vous arrivez à être distraite. Vos fans et nous même avons put le remarquer ces derniers temps, dit malicieusement le présentateur. Nous ne vous poserons qu'une seule question ; cela a-t-il un rapport avec un garçon ?

- Aucun rapport ! Je ne vois pas de ce que vous voulez parler, réagit aux quarts de tours la rousse. Passons à la question suivante.

Après avoir esquivé la question de justesse, l'interview repris un train plus dinamique, moins explosif. L'émission dura jusqu'aux environs de minuit. Les questions fusaient et les réponses se faisaient en cours de route. L'ambiance se termina bon enfant, les spectateurs partant des tribunes et le présentateur partit rejoindre un homme aux cheveux noir qui l'attendait à la sortie des coulisses. Ne restait sur le plateau que les deux Loïd.  
Après quelques minutes de silence Gakupo ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand Ritsu le coupa.

- Je vais me changer puis rentrer. Ne m'attend pas.

- Mais tu n'as pas le permis de …

- Je prendrais les transports en commun, dit Ritsu avant de filer dans les coulisses.

Gakupo resta seul sur le plateau, n'ayant pas tout suivie. Il était embété, car l'agence l'avait chargé de raccompagner Ritsu chez elle, car n'étant pas majeur c'était lui qui en avait la responssabilité s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Finalement il decida que du haut de ses dix-sept ans, dix-huit à deux mois près, Ritsu était capable de prendre soin d'elle.

Il se leva de son siège, quand il entendit un bruit de tonnerre assoourdissant, celui de la pluie le suivant de près.

- C'est vrai … Ils avaient prévus de l'orage pour la soirée …

Tout en parlant il se dirigea vers les loges. Celle de Ritsu, la porte grande ouverte, signifiant qu'elle était déjà partie et la sienne encore close. Il y entra et se changa, troquant le pantalon de ville contre un jeans. Il se dépécha d'enlever le maquillage qu'il avait dû mettre pour l'interview puis remballa ses affaires tout en enfilant un manteau avec une capuche. Il avait pris ses précautions.

En partant, comme Ritsu, il laissa sa porte ouverte pour signifier qu'il n'était plus là. En repassant devant celle de son ami quand il remarqua une chose mauve roulée en boule sur le fauteuil dans la loge. Pris d'un mauvais doute il s'avanca pour vérifier ses craintes.

- Mais qu'elle tête de linotte ! Il a oublié son manteau ! Bon sang, Ritsu !

Il sortit de la loge en quatrième vitesse, espérant rattraper son ami avant que celui-ci ne soit complètement trempé. Même s'il était déjà sans doute trop tard.  
En sortant du studio Gakupo regarda à droite et à gauche cherchant un arrêt de bus mais il n'y en avait pas. Près d'un studio c'était plutôt étrange.

- Mal fichu ces arrêt …

Il courrut plus bas dans la rue, se souvenant avoir entre vue un arrêt de bus à l'aller. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il aperçut enfin le panneau indiquant l'arrêt. Avec Ritsu appuié dessus, complètement trempé. Cet arrêt n'avait pas de toît.

- Ritsu ! S'exclamat Gakupo en arrivant à sa auteure. Ton manteau, dit-il en tendant ce dernier vers le jeune homme toujours travestie.

La rousse ne dit rien et le fixa de ces yeux rougie habituellement vert et mauve.

-Va-t-en ! Tressota la vois fluette.

Gakupo qui avait vu son visage, s'approcha et lui mis sa veste sur ces épaules, dans un geste fraternel qui sembla blesser Ritsu.

-Viens, je te ramène avec ma voiture, souffla le mauve.

-Non, je veux pas …, gégnit Ritsu avant d'éclater en sanglot devant le samouraï.

-Ritsu. Arrête de penser à lui, tu te fais du mal.

-Mais je l'aime ! Je ne peux pas ne pas penser à lui !

-Alors dit-lui et s'il ne veut pas de toi passe à autre chose. Plus le temps passe plus tu es l'ombre de toi-même.

Namine Ritsu était amoureux d'un garçon mais ne savait absolument pas quoi et comment faire. Gakupo l'avait su rapidement quand il avait vu les notes de sont ami chuter de manière vertigineuse. Il l'avait questionné, forcé à se concentrer sur ces devoirs puis quelques semaines plus tard, la rousse était revenu avec une bonne note et l'aveu de sa dissipation. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'il était au courant et six que Ritsu était amoureux de ce garçon.

Gakupo voulait l'aider mais malgré toute ses questions il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir l'identitée du jeune homme. Il avait juste réussi à savoir que c'était un homme et que Ritsu l'aimait. Ni plus, ni moins.

Finalement la Vipperloid aux yeux seulement humide releva la tête et regarda Gakupo.

-J'aimerais lui dire mais je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ? Gakupo le regarda bizarrement.

-Je suis un garçon qui se travestit en fille, qui a une voie de fille et qui a même plus de poitrine qui fille. Alors que je suis un garçon ! Et je ne sais même pas s'il est seulement bi …

-Tu ne le seras pas si tu ne fait rien. Partir sous la pluie pour cacher tes larmes est une chose. Mettre ta santé en danger en est une autre. Alors tu va me fair le plaisir d'aller lui avouer tes sentiments et de te reprendre en main !

Gakupo avait haussé la voix à la fin de sa phrase, surprenant Ritsu, car il n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'engirlander des personnes. C'était même un fait rare.

-Mais …, protesta Ritsu.

-Pas de " mais ", en tant qu'ami je ne peux pas et je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser tomber, quite à te bousculer.

-C'est justement ça le problème.

-Ca ? Ca quoi ? Gakupo était perdu. Il avait parlé d'un problème mais il nageait dans le brouillard après la phrase de la rousse.

-Ca ! Ton amitié ! Je veux pas de ton amitié ou de toi comme un grand frère ! S'écria Ritsu les larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Pardon ? Le mauve n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Mais pourtant sa main accroché à sa manche disait le contraire. Où était la logique ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Il baissa le regard et tomba sur deux yeux flamboyant aux lueurs bleus.

-Ce que je veux c'est ton amour …

Ils se ragardèrent dans les yeux. L'un attendant anxieusement une réponse, l'autre abasourdi.

Finalement deux paires de lèvres se joingnirent sous la pluie oragueuse avec passion est réconfort.

* * *

Note ( inutile ) de l'auteure 2 :  
_J'y crois pas ! J'ai écrit un truc tout nié, bien cliché en plus ... ( Déseprérante ) Namine Ritsu et Kamui Gakupo sont mes deux Vocaloid/Vipperloid préféré. J'adore leur voix alors quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une histoire avec Ritsu et aucune avec du Gakupo x Ritss en français je me suis lancé dans le projet d'écrire un petit truc sur eux._  
_Par contre ils sont peut être, surement, OOC. Gakupo est plutôt simple à manier dans l'écriture mais Ritsu c'est autre chose. Alors en couple ... c'est compliqué. J'ai éssayé de pas trop les dénaturer. Le seul point que j'ai pris le loisir d'imaginer c'est une Ritsu tête en l'air._

_Et pour ceux qui on lu Love Stage, c'est du héro, que j'ai tiré le présentateur. J'ai pas put m'en empécher._


End file.
